Cause
by Quicksilver19
Summary: Oliver asks Chloe to come with him when the Justice League leaves town... Chlollie and a little bit of evil Lex...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay, spoilers up to Justice in general, up to Freak for Chloe. Goes kinda AU from that.

¥ ¥ ¥

"Chloe."

She swallowed hard. The last time she'd heard her name from those lips, she'd been in Clark Kent's barn and she'd watched the four heroes walk out, intent on their path, intent on destroying the evil marks Lex Luthor was planning on leaving on the world. He'd smirked at her and said her name. It hit her like a punch in the gut – there was so much more than just her name yet at the same time the risk of nothing at all. She'd ignored it, tried to forget it, for the past two months until the fateful day her phone rang and he'd opened his mouth again. "Yes?"

"I need your help, Watchtower."

Chloe closed her eyes. The second memory swooped in, just as vivid as the first. The second last time they'd spoken. He'd been brusque and abrupt but she knew it was part of his mask, part of his job. He had to be the immovable leader. No one would be able to make those decisions unless they were just as emotionless about it. It had angered her, frustrated her. As if he didn't trust her enough to give him good direction. Yet, at the same time, it was breathtaking. A man who knew what he wanted and took it without regret, without apology. "What do you need?"

"You."

She shivered. Emotions ran through her. Lois' face swam into view, Clark's, Jimmy's… "Excuse me?"

"Your skills, Watchtower. I can't talk long. This might not be a secure line. Be at the airport in twenty minutes. Hangar 3." A click and he was gone.

She frowned. No way was she going to be ordered around. Not by some good-looking, overly-protective, over confident, selfish son of a –

The phone cut off her train of thought. She picked it up and without thought said, "Daily Planet, Chloe Sullivan speaking."

"Don't even think of not coming, Chloe. We need your help." Another click. Dead air.

¥ ¥ ¥

She stood stupidly in the hanger for ten minutes, wondering if someone was just playing an elaborate joke when she felt wind brush past her. She'd had enough experience with Clark to know that Bart was probably standing right behind her. Before she could turn around though, his arm slid around her waist.

"Milady," Bart whispered, grinning. "Hang on."

And then they were speeding away.

She was put down and looked up. Hangar 13. On the other side of the airstrip. Rolling her eyes, she turned to face him. "You guys are 'oh so sneaky'."

Bart grinned. "Not my plan, seniorita. You'll have to talk to the boss man…" He turned towards the darkened entrance of the hangar. "They'll be here in a few minutes. We might as well jump on the plane and get the good seats." And he was gone.

She stayed, refusing to be pushed around at Oliver's beck and call. No way was she able to get time off at the Planet without even knowing what it's for. And then there was Jimmy… who seemed to be on her mind less and less as of late…

But she didn't have long to wait for answers.

¥ ¥ ¥

He rolled up on his motorcycle. A.C. and Victor were still ten minutes back and Bart was probably stuffing himself full of food in the plane. Chloe was standing beside the plane, her foot unconsciously tapping against the pavement. "Chloe, you should get on the plane. It's safer than out here." He angled the motorcycle so he was shielding her from the outside. Just in case.

Her eyes snapped up to his and narrowed. "You're not my protector."

"Yeah, you've already got one of those," he snarked back gently. He wheeled the motorcycle into the parking area within the hangar then came back.

She ignored the dig against Clark. "What do you want, Oliver? I never said that I'd go anywhere with you."

He smirked good naturedly at her. "But your interest is piqued, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "I have enough mystery in my life to keep me satisfied for the moment, thank you very much. I'm past my monthly quota." She started to push past Oliver but he grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around. They stood face to face. Too close, she thought. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest, strong and steady. His eyes bore down into her, passion burning in them.

He bent towards her and for a second, she thought he was going to kiss her. But all he said was, "Hear me out."

She pulled away self-consciously. "Talk."

He sensed it and took a step backwards. "We've located a 33.1 lab in Tokyo but the encryption to get in has proved to be more than a little difficult."

She surveyed him with an aloof expression on her face, hiding the conflicting emotions racing through her mind. "And your personal can opener couldn't even get through to it?"

He grinned. "Well, we all have our limits, don't we, Miss Sullivan…"

She almost blushed. Was he hitting on her? No, he wouldn't dare after what he'd done to Lois… She looked up to meet his eyes, seeing the confidence of a man who always got his way, no matter how long it took to convince the unsuspecting victim. Well… "Some of us are more limited by our own egos than others," she snapped back.

He gestured to the plane. "Care to share your anger in a more productive way?"

"The Planet…" she said lamely.

"… is taken care of. I have your homework inside." He grinned.

_Of course. Of course he'd figure out every angle. _"And Jimmy? You have a plan for him too? What? You got Victor to make you a robot that looks just like me and you thought Jimmy was dumb as a post and wouldn't notice?"

"Of course not." He stared at her, freezing her in place. "I just told him you were on assignment."

"And he bought it? You _do_ think he's an idiot."

"Your words, not mine. Now can we go?" He checked his watch. "We're kind of on a schedule here."

She shot him one last feeble glare and boarded the plane.

He unconsciously placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her in. She stiffened then with a sigh of defeat, relaxed.

¥ ¥ ¥

"You want me to what?"

A.C. and Bart smirked at Chloe, Victor looked impassive and Oliver had his back to her, studying the maps on the wall.

_Luckily_, Chloe thought darkly. If he was wearing that stupid smirk on his face, she would have slapped it right off.

He turned back, his face neutral. "We have to do recon and this is the simplest way. It would look too suspicious if a couple of guys were loitering down by the docks." Sitting down at the table, he clasped his hands and looked at her over them. "If you can't do this, Chloe, just say so."

Her face burned. "I can do it."

"Good." He stood and turned to the guys as they got up and started to get things ready. "Plane touches down in two hours, boys." Then he turned back to Chloe. "Can you be ready in that time?"

"Of course." She stood and moved off towards the plane's bathroom. "Contrary to your usual blond bimbos, I don't have to put my face on."

Bart grinned. "Good luck with that, Oliver."

¥ ¥ ¥


	2. Chapter 2

¥ ¥ ¥

"Your chariot, Milady…" Oliver swept his arm out towards the Dark Green Xterra.

She blinked innocently at him. "Your choice of colour?"

He grinned back at her. "Y'know, geniuses choose green."

She raised an eyebrow. "So I hear."

"Shall we?" He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the car.

He turned on the car and music drifted from the speakers.

"The Postal Service? Seriously?" She couldn't help but grin at him.

He shrugged unapologetically. "I may be a cultured billionaire but I'm still a 25 year old cultured billionaire…"

She continued to look suspicious.

"… and I'm trying to relax you. Clark sent me a list of songs you like."

She almost sighed. She wanted to hug him. But he was still the one who had broken Lois' heart. "Well, thanks."

'Such Great Heights' drifted on as he aimed the car towards the city limits.  
She took advantage of his concentration on where they were going to study him. He was quiet and serious when he had to be but that couldn't be him all the time. The music, for example. Not exactly what a cultured billionaire would stereotypically be listening to. If she had ever caught Lex listening to music less than 70 years old, she'd probably have dropped dead. Oliver was less intense yet way more at the same time. She just couldn't seem to figure him out. He was different from any male she'd ever met yet she could pick out qualities from others. Clark's devotion to justice, just taken to another level; Lex's passion without its darkness; her father's stability; Mr. Kent's straightforwardness. He was everyone she knew yet no one all at the same time.

As they neared the dark warehouse, she tensed up. Time to start the plan…

"Is this really necessary, Oliver?" she asked, tugging on the wig. It made her scalp itch and the red was just a little too red for her taste. She looked in the mirror. A little too unnerving too. She didn't look like herself at all. Which was probably the point.

"Yes. I don't want anyone recognizing you. I'm hoping you can go back to your life."

She stared sideways at him. "_Hoping_?"

He smiled tightly. "If everything goes to plan, you don't have to worry about anything. Now, it's time." He touched a hidden transmitter in his ear. "Ready guys?"

Victor's voice came into their ears clear. "Sure thing, boss."

"Starting transmission now…" Oliver leaned towards the dash and pushed the button for defrost.

Deep in the car something clicked into place and hidden video cameras all over the car started sweeping the building.

Oliver looked up at Chloe. "This where it gets a little complicated…" He pushed next on his Ipod and The Submarines' 'Darkest Things' started to play softly. He leaned towards her.

Chloe steeled herself. 'Okay, it's okay. You're going to be making out with the billionaire Oliver Queen in the backseat of his wired up Xterra in order to get top secret info for the Justice League which is actually a secret group of superpowered guys intent on destroying the evil of this world.' Sure, yeah, that was fine. No problem with her brain taking that all in… Oh god.

"Hey, relax… If you get pregnant, I'll make an honest woman of you…"

She stared at him.

He broke into a smile. "Kidding… we don't have to do anything you don't want to…" He reached across, sliding a lock of red hair behind her ear. "Ready?"

She smiled. "You say that like this is about to be the worst experience of my life. Like you're going to be the world's worst, slobberiest, grossest kisser."

"Well, I might be… Only one way to find out." He pulled her to him and she straddled his lap. Their lips met and she tried to tell herself that it was just a job and Oliver didn't mean anything and he wasn't an amazing kisser with dexterous hands that seemed to know exactly where to go – from sliding through her hair to sliding along her lower back to tease the bare strip of skin that was exposed.

She drew back to catch a gasp of breath and he explored her neck. God, he was really good at this.

They made out for what seemed only a few minutes before her body parts started to cramp up.

"Back seat?" she panted.

"Sure."

She climbed over the seats and tumbled into the back seat, trying to catch her breath.

He followed a little more awkwardly because of his size and landed hard on his shoulder.

She giggled, taking hold of his arm. "C'mon, big guy."

He dragged himself upright onto the seat and they and they sat face to face, breathing the same air.

He grinned slowly. "Hey."

She couldn't help but smile back. "Hey yourself." She leaned toward him, trying to separate herself from the character she was supposed to be playing.

Oliver rested his hands on her hips, dragging her into his lap. His lips crashed down on hers and they tumbled back against the door. He banged his elbow trying to pull her closer and he swore into her mouth.

She laughed again. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine. Who knew that an Xterra would be too small to make out in…"

"Your ego's too big. Keeps getting in the way."

He smirked at her. "I think I can handle myself." He kissed her again, pushing back against her, moving them towards the other side of the SUV. His fingers found the buttons of her shirt and soon it was sliding off and being tossed away.

She slid his coat off and started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

His hands slid up to her halter straps as his eyes slid up to her face, searching for approval.

She stared back at him. This was it. After this, there would be nothing that he hadn't seen. This was the line between friends and future embarrassment.

He started to untie the knot at her neck when their radios crackled.

"Oliver, you decent?" A.C. asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

Oliver leaned down towards Chloe's neck and lifted his fingers to his ear. "Go ahead."

"You'll have company in about four and a half minutes. Security's been alerted."

"How long before the surveillance is complete?"

"Five."

His other hand slid up her arm to her bare shoulder and back. "Perfect."

Chloe wondered whether he was talking about the mission anymore.

He clicked the earpiece off and started kissing her neck. "Chloe, I need you to either shove me off so we leave now or help hide my face when the cops come… are you okay with staying?"

She swallowed hard. "I'll stay. We can do this."

He smiled into her shoulder. "That's my girl."

She settled herself more firmly in his lap and kissed him again.

"Now you're just doing it for fun…"

She grinned. "Gotta keep up appearances, right?"

He kissed her again.

His earpiece beeped again and she switched it on while she massaged his scalp. "Go ahead," she whispered against his lips.

"Two minutes."

"Where's security?"

"A minute out. They've blocked the gate."

"So we stay?" Chloe asked.

"If you think you can talk your way out of it. Otherwise, we're coming in," Bart replied.

"No," Chloe jumped in. "We can do it."

"Sure thing, Chlo… keep us posted."

She clicked the earpiece off. "What d'you want to do?

"Play the dumb college kids angle…"

She frowned. "What if they recognize you?"

He shook his head. "I'll take that chance."

Lights flared up in front of them.

Chloe met his eyes. "Play dumb or play scared?"

His eyes darted to the lights and back. "Dumb. I'll be the dumb billionaire and you'll be my redheaded bimbo." He pulled her towards him, running his hands soothingly over her arms.

¥ ¥ ¥


	3. Chapter 3

¥ ¥ ¥

She tangled her fingers through his hair, trying to take some of his calm. A sharp rap on his window made her jump.

Oliver looked up, pulling his shirt on and shielding Chloe as he rolled down the window. "Yes?" His whole demeanour changed. He became smooth and arrogant, as if it were shocking that anyone dared interrupt him. As if they were the ones that were intruding in on something they shouldn't somewhere where they weren't supposed to be. "Can I help you?" His words were harsh, clipped. He was the CEO of a huge company and these men were like insects to be crushed and discarded.

They rattled something off in Chinese then at his blank look they switched to a clipped English. "What are you doing here? This is a restricted area." The gun came up.

Oliver quickly changed tactics. Dumb and an asshole wouldn't work, well, then dumb and apologetic would have to do. He smiled apologetically and replied, "I'm so sorry. We were just looking for somewhere quiet for a chat…" He winked at the guard.

They looked past him at Chloe who was adjusting her halter top. She stopped, feeling their eyes and peered up at them through a curtain of red hair. She tried to make herself look as bimbo as possible...

One guard grinned and said something in Chinese. The others laughed.

The lead snapped something sharp then turned to Oliver and Chloe. "Step out of the vehicle. Both of you."

"Of course. Just give my fiancée a second to make herself decent." Oliver looked at Chloe then at the front seat, gauging to see if he would be able to get them out of there.

She shook her head. "Of course we'll get out. We have nothing to hide."

The guard stepped back and they got out.

"You have no cameras?" the man asked, as the others started to pat Oliver down.

"No, but I wish I did…" She tried not to giggle.

Oliver was standing barefoot, shirt unbuttoned, bored look across his face. He was playing the irate billionaire so well Chloe wondered whether he'd ever actually been in this position before. She made a note to question him later.

His expression changed though as one of the guards raised Chloe's arms and started patting his hands clumsily over her body.

She stiffened and tried to keep herself from pushing the man off and running.

"Look-" He started towards them but was pushed back by another guard. He glanced down at the man's hand on his gun. "Okay, okay." But he locked eyes with Chloe, jaw clenched.

She kept his gaze with a blank face as the man passed over her chest. They finished and Chloe stepped away, towards Oliver.

The guard let her by and he wrapped an arm around her. "Are we done here? We haven't done anything wrong and now that you've sexually harassed my fiancée, I think we should leave."

The guard stared at him for a few seconds as if making up his mind then nodded shortly. "Don't come back."

They got back in the Xterra and Oliver shifted into gear and they took off. There was silence between them and the only sound was Dave Matthews ' 'Some Devil'.

"Good song," she said finally.

"Yeah." He looked over to her and watched her eyes well up with tears. His hand took hers and squeezed. "Hey, it's okay. We made it."

Her eyes darted up to his and away. "Yeah…"

"Everything's fine. We got the footage, the plans, everything. And we're fine."

"Pull over." Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths.

"Are you going to throw up?"

"Pull over Oliver!"

He did and she yanked her seat belt off and heaved herself out of the car. When he got to the other side, she was bent over, hands on her knees, hyperventilating. "Are you okay? Did you…"

She shook her head.

He rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Hey, hey, you're okay. We're okay… Everything is fine."

"Is it?" she asked in a small voice. "Lex used to be… different. Not that he was ever a saint but he… I don't know. And Lana… Lana has to see something in him right? She can't just be brainwashed… or maybe she is because who knows what else Lex is doing…"

"Chloe, relax. It's okay. I'll take care of you."

Her breathing slowly returned to normal as he rocked her and she stood up accepting his hug. "I just don't get it. I mean, it's not like I've never done this before…" She trailed off then said quietly, "I don't know."

He looked down at her. "Well, it's over. We'll figure it out. Don't worry." He kissed her firmly on the temple. "You good?"

She nodded into his chest. "I'll be okay."

"Hungry? I'll take you to dinner…"

¥ ¥ ¥

"And would you like caviar or beluga with that Madam?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "Um…"

"Start with the beluga. Caviar is a bit harder to get used to." Oliver smiled gently over at her scared look. She looked good, he decided. She'd cleaned up before they headed out and lost the red wig and she looked every inch the socialite. Although he preferred not to force her into that station. Social pressure of being at the top did some funny things to people and he'd rather she didn't change.

"Sure."

His phone buzzed and he smiled apologetically at the waiter. "Sorry, I have to go take this." He stood.

Chloe started to rise too. "I'll go with you."

"No, no, stay. I'll take care of this. Hector, bring some appetizers. I'll be right back." He left and Chloe sank back down into her chair, smiling weakly up at Hector. "Thank you."

He left and Chloe debated calling Clark. Oliver never warned her about traces but she kept her phone off anyway. She brought it out now and toyed with the idea.

A waiter came, breaking into her thoughts and slipped a tray onto the table. "Appetizers, madam."

"Thanks." She examined the tray. Some looked slightly familiar and some were completely out of left field. She popped a few into her mouth.

Feeling him sit down across from her, she raised her eyes. "That was qu-" The rest of the words froze in her throat.

"Hello Chloe."

"Lex."

¥ ¥ ¥

Oliver moved off towards the entrance. "Go ahead."

A.C.'s voice cut through the line, a bit worried, "Lex left Metropolis this morning. No one knows where he is. He took his private jet so there's no way of knowing his flight plan."

"There's no reason to worry, though, A.C. He could be anywhere doing anything."

"Yeah, but Clark said that he was asking around after Chloe. Pretty interested in where she was and what she was doing..."

"We shouldn't worry just yet. It could be coincidence."

Suddenly, from the entrance, he heard, "Evening, Mr. Luthor. Nice to see you again..." He ducked into the cloak room. The attendant looked at him strangely but he waved her off. Sinking back into the coats, he caught a glimpse of Lex walking by. Making sure he was gone, Oliver dashed out of the cloak room and up the stairs to the upper balcony.

"Ollie? You okay?"

Oliver drew a sharp breath as he peered over the balcony where Chloe sat. The bald billionaire was moving through the crowd towards her. He had no way of warning her. He couldn't confront Lex without putting Chloe in danger for the rest of her life. Lex wouldn't stop until he destroyed them all. If Oliver could keep her out of that, he would. "I know where he is. Meet me at Apollo."

"Apollo, Oliver? Pulled out all the-"

"Just do it. Quick." Oliver hung up before A.C. could finish.

¥ ¥ ¥


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay... enjoy!

¥ ¥ ¥

"What are you doing here, Chloe?" Lex asked, his face closed and angry. "What a coincidence."

"Just visiting," she replied weakly.

"Had some time off, did you? Or are you investigating something you shouldn't be? Where's the boyfriend? You still are with the photodork, aren't you?"

She watched his eyes for any sign of a trap. Did he know Oliver was here? Did that mean he knew that Oliver was the Green Arrow? "He's gone to the bathroom. He'll be right out. What are you doing here, Lex? Shouldn't you be at home protecting Lana from the evil of the world."

"I am protecting her and the rest of the world." He stood, tossing a couple hundred dollar bills on the table and offered her his hand. "Don't make this difficult on yourself, Chloe. I will drag you out of here by your hair if I have to. And no one would think twice."

She looked at his outstretched hand, debating. "What do you want with me, Lex?"

"Just a few questions. Now let's go." His eyes were cold and hard.

She stood, accepting his hand, and tried not to shudder.

"I won't hurt you, Chloe," he whispered, dipping his lips close to her ear, helping her put on her coat. "I promised Lana."

She shivered in disgust. "How many of your promises to Lana do you keep?"

"Let's go." His hand tightened painfully on hers and he steered her outside. "What were you doing at the Xiang Building tonight?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't act stupid, Chloe. It doesn't suit you."

Two men came towards Lex but he waved them off. "I'll take her. Go back inside and get her companion." He pulled Chloe towards a Porsche, opened the passenger door and threw her in, slamming it after her.

She sat huddled in the seat, watching him stride around the car. She tried the door. Locked. Of course. She slid her hand in her pocket and turned on her phone.

He got in and revved up the car. "It didn't have to be like this, Chloe. Just tell me what I want to know."

"I don't know anything."

He was driving fast, weaving in and out of traffic, a wild look in his eyes. "I know there's something you're not telling me."

They were on the outskirts of town now, the trees flying past.

He slowed the car down and pulled into a private drive that was nearly invisible from the road unless you knew where it was. They drove for a few minutes before coming to a stop in front of a large building with the ominous Luthorcorp logo over the front entrance.

"Get out."

She got out, pressing the speed dial button and pressed Oliver's number.

Let got out and circled the car towards her. "It didn't have to come to this."

Oliver's message clicked on so she talked over it. "Had to come to what?" The beep. "-What is this place? Where have you brought me out here in the middle of nowhere off highway 475?"

His eyes narrowed and he lunged at her.

She tried to dodge him but he was too quick. He patted her down clumsily and found her phone, which he threw against the side of the building. Then he turned, chest heaving, and stood over Chloe, who'd fallen in his haste to get at her phone. "Who did you call?"

She closed her eyes to stop the tears from escaping. "No one. I didn't have a chance. What are you going to do with me?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her towards the doors.

¥ ¥ ¥

"Where would he take her?"

Victor typed in a few keystrokes. "There are four buildings owned by Luthorcorp in the area. He probably took her to one of those..."

Oliver slammed his fist on the table. "But which one? If something happens to her it'll be all my fault..."

A.C. shook his head. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, Ollie... Chloe's a big girl. She knew what she was getting into and she can take care of herself. She's tough."

Bart grinned. "Yeah, no worries. Chloalicious can take care of herself for sure."

Oliver couldn't even muster a glare at Bart for the nickname. He stared at the schematics for the four different Luthorcorps buildings. The Xiang building wouldn't be likely. It was just a mainframe for the information on each person with special abilities. The Wynd Facility seemed more likely but what if he was wrong?

His phone buzzed.

_Message waiting..._

¥ ¥ ¥

After three security checkpoints, Lex led her down a long corridor until they came to a large steel door. Pushing it open, he forced her onto a table and strapped her down. Turning away, he rummaged through some drawers for some tools and syringes. "Time to show me those special powers of yours, Chloe..." He lay them out on the table next to her before turning back to study her. "I always knew there was something special about you, Chloe, but I didn't know it was meteor special..."

"Lex, please, don't do this. I didn't do anything to you. I don't know anything and I won't tell anyone. If you let me go, I'll disappear. Jimmy and I will go away and never come back again. You'll never see us again..."

Lex shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Chloe, but I can't let you go... you're too important." He picked up a syringe with glowing white liquid in it.

"Not so fast there, Luthor."

Chloe almost laughed, half from relief, half from the cheesiness of the line.

"So the hero shows up to save the damsel."

"Let her go," Green Arrow said again.

Lex pulled out a gun. "Or else what?"

Oliver's fingers flexed on his bowstring, wanting badly to put an arrow between Lex Luthor's eyes but couldn't, wouldn't risk Chloe's life like that…

"Don't even think of it, Leather Boy." Lex pressed a button to unclip the straps and dragged Chloe off the table. "Chloe and I are going to have a little chat and you're going to turn around and walk out of here."

"Can't do that, Luthor… pretty girl like her should have to spend any amount of time with a monster like you."

Lex's eyes flashed. "I'm trying to make the world a better place. I'm trying to keep monsters and freaks like you out of society."

"Let her go Luthor. Last chance."

"Forget it."

"Look out!" Chloe yelled, just as six guards entered the room.

Oliver fired an arrow into the wall, yelling, "Cover your mouth!"

Chloe covered hers, coughing and rammed her elbow into Lex's stomach. He let her go and she ran off down a corridor. She took a left then a right and then another left, feeling slightly dizzy and disoriented. She didn't know what happened to Oliver but she knew he could take care of himself and her goal right now was to get out of this place. She tried to remember how they came in.

Alarms started to go off and she started running again.

¥ ¥ ¥

Oliver was racing down the corridors, searching for Chloe. He raised his mic. "Any of you boys see Chloe?"

"No, man, but we'll keep a look out. She'll be alright."

"I'll find her," Bart added. "No sweat."

Oliver nodded. "Okay, proceeding with Plan A." He tried to turn his brain off worrying about Chloe. He had a job to do and she was going to be fine. Bart would find her in the next few minutes and they'd all get out safe.

¥ ¥ ¥

She'd found the exit. The only problem was that there were four guards between her and it. She felt a breeze and suddenly Bar t was beside her.

"How's it going dollface?"

She smiled grimly. "Well, it would be going a lot better if I was on the other side of those guys."

He grinned. "Well, why didn't you say so? I'll go distract them and you run for the chopper. Vic's on standby." Then he was gone, over on the other side of the room thumbing his nose at the guards and laughing as they took off after him.

Chloe lunged for the exit.

"Not so fast." Lex grabbed a handful of her hair and she stopped short with a scream. He dragged her close, using her as a shield. "Where d'you think you're going, Chloe. We have so much more to discuss."

"Leave me alone Lex. Please."

He frowned. "Not so tough now that you don't have your superheroes to back you up, are you?"

She stopped struggling. "Lex, I'm just a normal kid. I don't have superpowers. I can't fly or zap you or anything like that so can you just leave me alone? Let me go. Please."

"Oh no, Chloe. You do have special abilities. And they're going to help me. You're going to help me a lot."

He started to drag her back to his car when he was grabbed from behind and punched. Chloe was pulled from his grasp and into the protective arms of Oliver.

"Let's go!" he yelled. He grabbed Chloe's hand and they ran across the clearing to the main road to where a mini chopper lay waiting. They piled in and Victor started the rotors.

As they flew back to the city the building exploded.

Chloe felt a twinge of guilt and sent a quick prayer to keep Lex safe.

Oliver squeezed her hand. "You okay?"

She nodded. "But you still owe me dinner," she teased gently. She suddenly felt exhausted and the adrenaline drained right out of her.

Oliver slid his other arm around her shoulders to hold up her weight. "It's okay. You're safe now."

She smiled. "You learn that one from the movies too?"

¥ ¥ ¥


	5. Chapter 5

¥ ¥ ¥

She woke in a king-sized bed with comfortable pillows. She stretched out and felt the silk sheets slide against her body. She didn't want to get up but it was already 10 o'clock and she felt lazy. She got out of bed and padded towards the kitchen. _Surprise, surprise_, she thought, seeing Oliver cooking breakfast. She debated going back in to freshen up before allowing him to see her as she was.

"Mornin' Sunshine."

Too late. "Hey Oliver." She slid onto a bar stool and he handed her a mug of steaming coffee.

"Just the way you like it." He flipped the omelette expertly and slid it on a plate. Turning off the element, he moved around the bar to sit next to her, placing two forks on the counter.

She took a sip of coffee and sighed in happiness. "This is really good, Oliver, thanks."

"Have some food with that coffee, Chloe. You must be starving." He nudged a fork towards her.

She smiled. "Thanks Oliver." She took a bite of eggs and almost sighed in happiness. It felt like forever since she'd last had a regular home cooked meal.

He studied her for a moment. "Y'know, my doctors can take a look at you. We can figure this whole meteor infection thing out."

"You want to experiment on me like Lex?" She tried to keep her emotions in check but it was hard. She'd been in the journalistic life for too long to not search for ulterior motives. "Is Queen Industries now moving into genetic research?"

He shook his head. "Chloe you don't understand. I am trying to help you. If you can understand what's wrong with you then you can control it. Maybe we can even fix it."

She blinked back tears. "Maybe it can't be fixed. What if it's something that can't be fixed." She put down the fork and stood up. "I need some air."

He stepped in front of her. "You can't go out, Chloe. It's too dangerous. Lex and his men are looking for us – you especially."

"Yeah, because I'm the only who showed her face." She cringed at the look on his face but didn't take it back. "I'll be in my room then." She stormed back to her room and shut the door firmly before Oliver could react. She wiped a few escaping tears away went to stand by the window. Gazing down at the ground six stories down, she wished her power had been to fly. Then at least she could escape.

¥ ¥ ¥

Oliver stared at the door for a few minutes, wondering whether to go talk to her. She maddened him but he couldn't help but be drawn to her. Her strength, her fire, her passion were just intoxicating. He picked up the plate and dumped the omelette in the garbage. He no longer had any appetite.

His phone buzzed, a welcome distraction. He picked it up and glanced at the caller ID before answering.

_Clark Kent_.

"Hello?"

"Oliver, what the hell do you think you're doing to Chloe? Her face is all over the news for corporate espionage." Clark's voice held barely contained anger.

Oliver sat down and put his head in his free hand. "That's Lex Luthor's doing, Clark. We ran into him here and he had Chloe for a brief time."

"What do you mean, he had her?"

Oliver looked over at her door. "Don't worry. We got her back. She's fine."

"Oliver she's on the front page of every newspaper across the world for espionage and treason. Everyone's looking for her. How can she be fine with this?" Clark paused, waiting for Oliver's answer and when the billionaire didn't say anything he exploded. "You didn't tell her! How could you keep that from her?!"

"Look, Clark. Things are a bit tense here. I offered Chloe my help in finding her power and she took it the wrong way. The guys are out on a mission and I'm trying to keep things from exploding here. I don't need your criticism right now. Why did you call anyway? Why didn't you just run here to talk to us yourself?"

"I'm dealing with a problem here. I don't have time to clean up your mess. But if you don't clear things up for Chloe, I will be there to fix them for you."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "And what do you think you can do for her that I can't Clark? You have no connections, nothing. I'm sorry that she's caught up in this but she knew the risks coming in. I am going to clear it up but first we have to take down Lex and his evil. Chloe's reputation, as brief as it is tarnished, is a temporary sacrifice I'm willing to make in order to do that. Trust me. I can make it all go away after this is finished. And I will."

Clark's words sliced through him with maddening naivety. "Is she? She deserves to know what she's sacrificing for the greater good, Oliver." His voice softened. "I'm sure she's willing but she'd probably feel better knowing. I'll call you later." With a click, Oliver was left with a dial tone.

He clasped the phone in his hands and leaned his chin on them, staring at Chloe's door. Clark was right, as usual. She did deserve to know. He owed her that at least for putting her through hell the past few days. He stood up and went to knock on her door. "Chloe? I need to talk to you." He waited a few minutes without a response then knocked again. "C'mon Chloe, don't be like that. I have something really important to discuss with you." He opened the door slowly and his eyes went to the bed where he guessed she was but it was empty. The fluttering curtains caught his eye and he rushed to the window to look out. She was nowhere in sight, not on the ground, not doing something crazy like scaling the wall. He hit the window frame. "Dammit Chloe." He turned and searched the room to make sure she wasn't there then went back out to the kitchen to grab his phone.

¥ ¥ ¥

She flattened herself against the alley wall as a couple walked by laughing arm in arm. She'd seen the news reports. Chloe Sullivan: Wanted for Corporate Espionage Against Luthorcorps. Chloe Sullivan: Traitor.

She knew she was in trouble. She knew she should go back to Oliver's apartment but she just couldn't bring herself to. So, now here she was, skulking in an alley at seven o'clock, as the sun set behind her, spying on happy couples. She felt like a criminal, which, she supposed, she now was. How fitting. How ironic that the thing that she had undying faith in had now turned against her and would be her downfall.

"Miss Sullivan, please turn around."

She did and was confronted with six armed guards.

"Mr. Luthor would like to have a word with you."

"Not today he's not." Green Arrow landed in front of her and cocked his cross bow at the leader. "You're going to turn and walk away and let the lady enjoy the remainder of her evening in peace."

The leader laughed. "You going to stop us all by yourself, Robin Hood?"

The others laughed and cocked their weapons at the pair.

"Now you're both going to come with us."

Chloe didn't know what compelled her to step around Oliver but she felt an odd tingling in her head and eyes then everything went quiet.

The men stood still, as if frozen or under a spell.

She frowned.

"Chloe, what are you doing?"

She didn't dare look at Oliver. "I don't know. I'm not doing anything." She took a step left and their eyes followed her. She stepped back and the same happened.

Oliver frowned, watching the display, his mind working to put the pieces together. "Tell them to put the guns down."

She did and they complied. "Now sit down on your hands."

"Let's go, Chloe." Oliver's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Forget you ever saw us." Then she closed her eyes and turned into his chest, letting him fly them up to the roof.

There, he gripped her by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "Chloe, that was the stupidest and most dangerous thing you could ever do! Everyone's looking for you! Look at me!"

She shook her head, eyes tightly closed. "I don't want to hurt you Oliver."

He wrapped her in a hug. "You couldn't. You wouldn't. It's okay, Chloe. We'll figure this out."

¥ ¥ ¥

"So Chloe has some sort of Jedi mind trick power?" Bart asked, munching on chips.

"Shhh," Oliver warned. "She's finally asleep. We don't know what she has. The doctors are working on it." He had been relieved when they returned and she had finally agreed to be looked at by a safe doctor. "They don't know when they'll have results but she refuses to look at anyone until they do."

"Bummer," A.C. quipped, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Bart agreed, his leg jiggling. "Poor Chlo... have you told Clark yet?"

He shook his head. "I just haven't found the right words to say to him. Anyway, I'm going to try and figure out this whole corporate espionage thing. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"We'll have a report for you by 10, Ollie. Have a good night."

He raised a hand in farewell then went into his office. But he couldn't concentrate on the papers in front of him, his mind kept drifting to the troubled blond down the hall. Finally he stood up with a sigh and turned off the lights.

He stopped at her room on his way to his own and quietly slipped in. He stood over her bed and looked down on Chloe. 'Man, she'd have a fit if she knew I was doing this...' He smoothed her hair away from her face gently and softly kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, beautiful."

Chloe waited until he'd shut the door then opened her eyes, blinking a few times to allow the tears to fall.

¥ ¥ ¥

Let me know! Next chapter: an appearance by Clark and the return of Lex...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

¥ ¥ ¥

Chloe was sitting on the bed facing the wall and refused to turn around. She'd been like that for the past two hours. Oliver stood, hands clasped behind his back. He was frustrated. She wouldn't turn around. Not for the past hour. She hadn't looked at him in two weeks. She hadn't looked at anyone in two weeks. He'd had to call Clark.

"C'mon Chloe. It's been three weeks. You can control it." Clark's voice was quieter, more calming. He understood the whole 'being different' thing and it bugged the hell out of Oliver. Though he'd never admit to it.

"No way am I testing it on you, Oliver. Last time was bad enough, thank you."

He changed tactics, tried to sound more like Clark. "That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known it wouldn't work. What I can't figure out is how it doesn't affect A.C. or Clark." He gently turned her around but was disappointed to see her eyes closed. "Open your eyes, Chlo."

"No."

He was losing his patience quickly. "Quit being so stubborn, Sullivan. Open your damn eyes."

She felt like sticking out her tongue at the blond billionaire and stomping on his foot. "Forget it. I can be more stubborn than you. Remember what happened last time?"

¥ ¥ ¥

_"How's the studying going?" _

_Chloe kept her eyes down. "I dunno. I'm afraid to try it out." _

_"C'mon Chlo. There's nothing to be afraid of? We can take it. We're superhuman!" Bart was laughing. _

_Looking at the floor, Chloe didn't feel like laughing. She could kill someone with her powers. She could make them kill themselves without even knowing it. "Forget it. You want to be suicidal, be my guest but I'm not the one who's going to kill you."_

_A.C. took a hold of her chin and lifted it so she would be looking at them but she refused to open her eyes. "Don't make us shake them open, kid." _

_Slowly, she cracked them open and felt tingling. She almost closed them again but Oliver lay a reassuring hand on her arm. She looked up and the first person she saw was Bart. "Hey." _

_He smiled at her. "See, no problem..." _

_"Jump up and down." _

_He started jumping. _

_She turned to Oliver, "Wave your arms over your head." _

_He started waving them. _

_Finally, she turned to A.C. "Leave the room." _

_He just kept smiling at her and shrugged. _

_She closed her eyes. "Stop. Please stop it." Then she turned back towards the wall and sank down, hugging her knees. _

¥ ¥ ¥

"Just turn around!"

Clark had stayed out of it up until this point but decided to intervene. "Okay, Oliver. Could you give us a minute?"

Oliver opened his mouth to protest but closed it again with a snap. "Fine. I'll be back in a few hours. We're moving again." He strode out of the room, angry half at himself and half at Clark. A stupid thing, he knew. Clark was one of the few that Chloe could be around. Apparently, it didn't work on those that were born with the gifts they had, like Clark and A.C. Only the lowly vulnerable humans like himself were in danger. He swallowed hard, as if tasting something nasty. He was trying to be patient, trying to be okay with it but it was hard. He wanted to be around Chloe, wanted to be close to her again. And he wouldn't be able to do that if she didn't get a hold of her power. He opened his phone and dialled the real estate manager. "We need another place."

The voice on the other end had a British accent. "One moment please."

Bart and A.C. were sitting on the couch, feinting interest in magazines.

"No luck, huh?" A.C. asked.

He shook his head, clenching his jaw.

Bart was jiggling his leg, bothering Oliver even more. "So where we off to now, boss?"

He tried to tune out the annoying elevator music. "Paris."

¥ ¥ ¥

Clark sat down on the side of the bed. "Chloe... I know I can't help you and it's killing me."

She turned around and resisted the urge to throw herself into his arms. Tears spilled out of her eyes. "Why me?"

"Well, you've probably spent more time than anyone around meteor freaks and the rocks. No wonder, I guess."

She rolled her eyes and sniffed. "Thanks Clark. Real helpful."

He shrugged helplessly. "Sorry."

She sniffled again and he handed her a box of Kleenex. "Thanks. It's not just the whole 'I could kill people with my mind' thing – although that is a really bad downside." She attempted a laugh but failed miserably. "It's the whole Oliver thing."

Clark nodded. He didn't really want to talk about Oliver Queen as a potential for Chloe but she had no one else to do it with. So he would suffer in silence for her.

"I mean, does it mean that everything was a lie? That everything that happened was just because I made him like me and do all that stuff?"

"You could ask him?"

She shook her head, her mind working at a mile a minute. "No, because he would be feeling it. He'd feel it because I made him feel it. Does that mean that every guy I've ever been with was just with me because I made them?"

Clark thought for a minute. "Oliver's a pretty smart and stubborn guy, Chloe. I think he'd know what he wants and what he doesn't. And he's not afraid of going after it. And your powers only kicked in when you two were in danger that one time, right? You didn't feel it before, did you?"

She shook her head mutely.

"Well, then obviously-" It was hard for him to say this but he was going to anyway. "-he feels something more than you're making him feel for you. And every other guy that you've been around has fallen for your winning wit and lovely charm..."

She laughed then leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thanks Clark. You really know how to cheer up a girl."

He patted her arm awkwardly. "Sure, Chlo. No problem. So does it seem like you're maybe getting a hang of your gift?" he tried, waiting for her to explode.

She sighed. "I guess. It only gets out of control now if I get too emotional." She smiled wryly at him. "Which, as we all know, doesn't happen to me all that often."

Clark snorted. "Well, good. It'll be good to have the old Chloe back. We really need to get to work on this corporate espionage thing if you're wanting to get your life back."

She nodded, a frown forming on her face. "That snake. I shouldn't be surprised... he is a Luthor after all. But to let others do his dirty work? I thought he was fond of doing it himself."

Clark shrugged. "Maybe he's busy?"

This elicited another snort by Chloe. "Wow, way to make a girl feel loved... Can't even get him to come after me himself. I feel so insignificant."

Clark laughed then sobered. "Let's hope it stays that way... I don't want Lex near you ever again." He stood up. "I'm going to go see what the plans are and we'll see you at dinner, right?"

She narrowed her eyes but realized that she was no match for Clark's determined look. "Sure. But if I don't like it, I'm using my powers to make you all leave me alone for a very long time."

"Fair enough."

¥ ¥ ¥

Lex flipped through the papers. "Nothing? You've got nothing?! How is that even possible? How are you more incompetent than I imagined? Why did I even hire you?"

The man clenched his jaw. "These people seem to have unlimited resources, Sir. There's just no tracking them. They just disappear."

"Did you put up the new communications bulletins on Chloe onto the networks?"

"Yes sir. But I-"

Lex cut him off angrily, "What? Were you about to give me advice? I'm not paying for your opinion, Banks. I want results. And if you can't get me results then I don't have any further use for you. Are you still useful to me, Banks?"

The man stood, visibly shaken. "Yes sir. Right away." He left, shutting the door carefully behind him.

Lex sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of him in contemplation. "There's got to be a weak link somewhere. There has to be something that I'm missing."

The door opened again and Lana moved gracefully into the room. "Is this a bad time?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not, Lana. Come in."

She rounded the desk and gave him a kiss. "Nell and I were thinking of going dress shopping."

"Of course. The jet is at your disposal. You don't have to come ask me, you know that."

She cocked her head towards him in confusion. "The jet? Why would we need the jet to go dress shopping here in Metropolis?"

His smile was real this time. "Didn't I tell you? You and Nell are going to Paris."

Her eyes lit up and got a little misty. "Oh Lex!" She hugged him and gave him a long lingering kiss. "I'm going to go pack!" She rushed out of the room.

Lex's smile turned to a smirk. Now he knew exactly what to do.

¥ ¥ ¥

Jimmy Olson started across the parking lot towards his beat up Beetle. Work sucked. It sucked even more when Chloe wasn't around. No one lit up the room like her. The Planet was dead and boring without her. He was so deep in his moping, he didn't notice the two men coming up behind him until he was slammed against the brick wall of an adjacent building.

"We have a few questions for you, Mr. Olson," a voice whispered harshly into his ear.

A van squealed up and the side door opened. Jimmy was tossed inside and the van sped off into the darkness.

¥ ¥ ¥


	7. Chapter 7

¥ ¥ ¥

Chloe looked miserably out the window past Bart. "Paris, we're in Paris and I can't even go outside because I'm a fugitive..."

"Relax, Chlo. Ollie's working on it as fast as he can. You'll be a free woman before you know it," A.C. said, ruffling her hair.

"That's comforting." Her eyes shifted to the profile of the blond billionaire in the driver's seat. "Since he hasn't gotten anywhere in two weeks. I'm sure the breakthrough is going to be any day now..." She was snapping, she knew it, but she couldn't help it. She was stuck in the middle of the backseat of a rented SUV surrounded by the Justice League. She had wanted the window seat but Oliver had deemed it too dangerous. So she was stuck between A.C. and Bart.

Oliver's eyes met hers briefly in the rear-view mirror. "I'm doing the best I can, Chloe. Right now we have to focus on getting your powers under control and 33.1. After that, we'll clear the charges. I've told you this already."

She turned back to look out the window, chastened. "I know," she mumbled. "I just wish it were over now." She felt like a little kid, sounded like it to, she bet. But it sucked. It just plain old sucked. Why was she always dragged into these things?

The black SUV whispered through the streets of Paris. Chloe watched the streets pass by, watched the people moving around through the light mist. They didn't seem too concerned about the rain. She sighed. They were Parisians after all. They didn't worry about anything except where they'd get their next croissant or Prada purse. Suddenly, she caught sight of a raven haired girl coming out of a boutique, laughing at something her aunt said. "Wait, Oliver, stop the car! It's Lana!"

He turned his head but didn't slow down. "Forget it, Chloe. You can't be seen, especially not by the fiancée of Lex Luthor." At his words, a bodyguard stood up from a bench and followed the two women. "I'm sorry but it's not possible."

¥ ¥ ¥

He knocked softly, not wanting to wake the others. It was a smaller apartment – the only thing he could get on such short notice – and the team were light sleepers. But she would be awake. He'd noticed her sleeping patterns. She didn't sleep much anymore. Too much energy built up. "Chloe? You still awake?"

There was movement in the room then the door opened to show a fully awake Chloe. "What is it Oliver? You need help with something?" She pretended to rub her eyes but he wasn't buying it. She looked down and to the side. It had become habit to her – to not make eye contact with anyone despite the fact that she was now mostly in control of her powers.

"You want to go for a walk?"

Her eyes jumped to his, startled hazel locking with calm brown. "What? I thought I was under house arrest..."

He smiled slowly. "You're getting out on good behaviour. C'mon Sullivan. Offer expires in three, two-"

"No, I'll go!" she said sharply. "Let me get a jacket."

He waited then they left the apartment soundlessly. They walked down the quiet streets, not talking for a few minutes.

Chloe revelled in the fact that she was outside, that she was free. She breathed in the air deeply, relishing the cool damp smell. "I thought Paris had a huge night life. What's the deal? Where is everyone?" She turned to grin at Oliver. "Don't tell me you paid off the whole city to stay out of the streets between the hours of one and two in the morning?"

He smiled back. "No, Paris operates on preconceived notions that people have in their heads. There's really nothing special about it."

She opened her arms and spun around. "You kidding me? Paris is amazing! Don't be so cynical Oliver, this is great. It's the city of loooove. Where people come to find true love and happiness. How could you be mopey in this city?"

He stopped on a bride over the Seine and stared down into its depths. "I guess I'm just not a romantic like you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I find that hard to believe. I mean, all those times with Lois..."

He turned, leaning against the rail. "That stuff is easy, Chloe. Find out what a girl likes and get it to her. I'm not sincere about it though because I've never meant it."

She tilted her head. "And you're telling me this because..."

He shrugged. "Because it's you. Because despite all the fighting and the yelling that has gone on between us in the past month, I want to be around you. I want to romance you. I just don't know how. And you don't make it easy either, Sullivan."

She couldn't help but smile. She turned away to hide it. "Oh. Well, now I feel like a real jerk. Thanks Oliver. You're well on your way to being the romantic one and I'm the brat..."

He came up behind her. "Yeah, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes but I think that just makes you all the more interesting."

"Well, you may not think you're romantic but you've reached cheesy clichés, which is half the battle."

He sighed. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"No. Because now I don't know if I can trust anything anyone says to me anymore. I don't know whether it's because you said it or whether it's because I made you say it."

He turned her to look at him. "Are you kidding me? Chloe, I'm not that weak."

She closed her eyes. "Oliver, I could ask you to drown yourself in this river and you wouldn't even blink." She shook her head. "I can't do that, Oliver. I can't be with you because I'm too much of a liability. It's too dangerous for you."

"That's not your choice to make. I put my life in danger all the time. I know the risks, Chloe. I'm not just some idiot in a cape running around to take on things I don't understand."

She blinked hard, pushing back the tears as an image of Oliver's still form lying in a pool of blood floated into her mind. "And that's supposed to make me feel better? The idea that you could die at any minute. Not exactly the best pick up line, Queen."

"Fine. Then ask me. Ask me anything. Ask me if I love you? If I feel awful because I chose the wrong girl? If I wish this weren't happening and we were normal so I could treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Because they're all true. And you don't have to force me. I'll tell you all of it and more. Whatever you want to know." He'd clasped her face, forcing her to look at him, to look him in the eye. "C'mon. Use your powers on me."

She closed her eyes. "I don't want to."

He shook her slightly. "Don't close your eyes."

But she kept them shut tightly, tears leaking out of the edges. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to have to say things you don't want to say."

"I'm not afraid." His grip loosened until his hands were just resting on her biceps.

"But I am."

"Chloe, you don't have to be. I don't have any secrets from you. You know about my green leather fetish, remember?"

She choked out a half laugh half sob. "Trying to lighten the mood, huh?"

"Yeah, now open your eyes, Sullivan. Let me see your hazel beauties."

She opened her eyes, swimming in unshed tears.

"Come here." He slid his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. And you have to stop shutting me out. You're a part of the team now, Chlo. The guys would do anything for you. And you're more than that to me. I just want you to know that... I'm not going to scare you by saying I love you but I care about you a lot and when you're ready, I'm here waiting..."

"Yeah, no pressure..." She giggled into his chest.

"Okay, fine. Here. You and I-" He disentangled them, and, taking her hand, started walking. "-are going for a walk. No pressure about the end of it. Mostly because there are three other guys in the place we're staying and the walls are paper-thin. And," he rushed on, "I'm not expecting anything at all..."

She laughed again. "Nice save, Green Arrow."

"Thank you. I'm not without my talents..."

"So it would seem..."

He stopped them. "There's just one thing..."

"More questions?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly. "That's it." Then he let her go and started walking, a smirk playing on his lips.

She tagged after him. "What the hell was that?"

He slid an arm around her waist and steered them back towards the hotel. "Just wanted you to know what you were missing."

"Thanks. That's real fair, Oliver."

"Hey, I've had to deal with your temptation for awhile now. Do you know how hard it was to rescue Bart and Clark with your voice in my ear?"

She snorted. "C'mon, that was nothing, Oliver."

He stopped and turned to her again, pulling her to him. "That was hot Chloe. Don't undersell yourself. You giving me commands, as cool and calm as can be. God, you drove me nuts. But you were with Jimmy. I couldn't. And I was with Lois. And then I had to leave."

She licked her dry lips. "And now?"

He looked down at her, his intense gaze burning into her own. "Now I want you. And I usually get what I want, Chloe."

She lifted her chin. "That a fact?"

His lips curled into a smirk. "Yes, it is."

"Well, you're going to have to catch me first." She tore off towards the hotel.

Laughing, he took off after her. "C'mon, Chloe. Don't insult me. I do this for a living." He managed to catch up with her just before she made it to the apartment building. Grabbing her arm, he spun them into an alley next to the building and pinned her against the wall. They were so close, they were breathing the same air, both a little out of breath.

"See?"

She lowered her eyelashes and looked up through them at him. "Kiss me."

He could feel her tug of power and smiled. "Now, Chloe, no cheating." His lips came down on hers.

¥ ¥ ¥

Chloe woke with a smile on her face. After their impromptu make-out session last night, she and Oliver had snuck back into the apartment. They could hear A.C. and Bart snoring from the room they shared with Victor as they slipped into her room, stifling teenage snickers and giggles. Lying next to each other, they talked and kissed late into the night. He left just before dawn to do his training and she'd fallen back asleep. Now she reached out and caressed the side of the bed he'd occupied. Sure there were still complications and hardships they'd still have to face but now at least they both knew where they stood. And there was hope for the future.

She slid out of bed and ambled toward the kitchen. "Morning guys."

The four men looked up, faces tense.

"What?"

They said nothing as she moved toward the table. Strewn on it were papers from around the world they got everyday to keep them up to date. On the very top was the Daily Planet. The headline read, "**Man Found Dead Below Reeves Dam**" Below it the subtitle added, "Foul Play Suspected..." A split picture of Jimmy's smiling face and the scene where he was found with a black bodybag being wheeled away was below that.

Tears spilled from her eyes and she looked up to meet Oliver's.

He gazed back guiltily. "I'm sorry Chloe."

She backed up until she was against the kitchen wall then slid down, tears spilling from her eyes.

Four men rushed to her side but she ignored them, drawing her knees up to her chest and sobbing into them.

¥ ¥ ¥

"Yes Darling, it was amazing."

"Did you find a dress?"

"Oh, yes, it's beautiful..." Lana's voice filtered out of the speaker but Lex tuned her out. He was still brooding over the fact that the questioning of Jimmy Olson had proven useless. The boy didn't know anything. And Karl, the 'questioner' hadn't believed him. It had gotten pretty messy near the end. Disposing of the body would have been easy except information had leaked out. The body had been found, despite their best efforts. It would be all over the papers. Luckily, Karl had been made willing to take the fall. Lex swallowed bitterly. It didn't bother him that the boy was dead but that his subordinates had been sloppy.

"... Chloe. Isn't that the funniest thing?"

He snapped back to the conversation. "What was that, Lana? Sorry, the connection is fuzzy."

"I thought I saw Chloe the other night. I was out walking with Aunt Nell and I could have sworn I saw a girl who looked just like her. And you want to hear the most ridiculous part about it, Lex?" She paused and when he didn't reply, added, "I could have sworn the guy with her was Oliver Queen. What a funny pair!"

Lex froze then said smoothly, "Yes, isn't that... funny... I've got to go, darling. I've a conference call with someone in Beijing in a few minutes. Say hello to Nell and I love you."

"I love you too Lex. Good night."

"Night." He hung up the phone as his mind worked in overdrive. Oliver Queen was the one protecting Chloe. Oliver Queen was the blond she'd been with on those surveillance photos. Oliver Queen had the resources and the contacts to find out what he was doing with 33.1. Lex stood up to pour himself a drink. How could he have been so stupid? Oliver Queen was one controlling the Green Arrow and his merry band of terrorists. Shaking his head, he went back to the desk. Pressing redial, he waited for Lana to pick up the phone. "Lana, I've some great news. I just had a few cancellations in my schedule and I am able to come to Paris after all."

¥ ¥ ¥

Sorry for the delay! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

¥ ¥ ¥

Chloe leaned back on the couch and sighed. She was starting to feel normal again. She was in research mode and finally felt comfortable around the guys and Oliver watching her from the other side of the room, a smirk playing on his lips. She tried to hide a smile of her own because the other members of the Justice League were sitting in front of Oliver facing her.

They hadn't told anyone of the recent discovery of feelings between them because it hadn't really come up. Well, Chloe told Clark because he pretty much already knew. But they were careful to keep it from Bart especially because they weren't so certain how he would take it. A bad idea, Chloe realized, and full of holes but she didn't know what else to do.

He was winking. The jerk was winking at her and there was nothing she could do about it. She let out a sigh of exasperation and when Bart and A.C. looked up, she thumped the book in mock frustration.

Bart gave her a sweet smile, which she tried to return without seeming too inviting. He blinked and went back to his book with a confused frown.

She sighed again and stood up, getting everyone's attention. "I'm kind of toast so I'm going to start dinner. Any suggestions?"

"Spaghetti."

"Pizza."

"Something easy."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'll figure something out."

Putting the book down, she set off towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, jazz drifted in with the smell of garlic.

A few minutes after, Clark realized Oliver was gone as well. He couldn't help but allow his superhuman senses to pick up their conversation.

"We should tell him. He deserves to know." The concern in Chloe's voice was evident.

"How Chlo? You think he's just going to say, 'Yeah, hey, that's cool guys. Good luck. Remember that crush, Chloe? The one I've been hanging onto for the past three years? Not even an issue anymore.' C'mon Chlo."

"I don't like secrets, Oliver. There are too many and they always seem to get people hurt."

Clark could see Oliver's skeletal form cradling Chloe's smaller one and turned off his senses. They deserved privacy.

Chloe allowed Oliver to cradle her for a few minutes then pulled back. "So we just keep things secret? I don't think that's a good idea but I'll do it for you."

"I'll tell him Chloe. I'll sit him down and we'll talk about it but we need to deal with this Lex situation first. My contacts back in Metropolis said he took off in the Luthor jet rumoured to be coming here. So I think he knows something."

"You haven't told the others?" She was stirring the sauce but looked up at him at his words.

"I'm not completely sure about it but it's a rumour. I need to be sure before we run again."

"There's too many secrets."

"But none between us. We'll get through this." He kissed her temple. "But first, let's try not to burn supper, huh?" He moved to his study to make some calls.

Bart came into the kitchen soon after. "Need some help, Chloalicious?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Sure I was saving this in case you showed up," she said, motioning to a pile of veggies.

He grinned, ducking his head. "Julienne or chunks?"

Cocking her head to the side, she couldn't help but smile back. "Your choice."

¥ ¥ ¥

Dinner was easy and relaxing. Afterwards A.C. and Oliver went down to the gym to do a workout, Bart went out for a spin, Victor shut down to do some maintenance and Clark was reading in the living room.

Chloe moved to her room to do a bit of writing. It calmed her down to be able to write her journal. Lately though, it just made her sleepy. She drifted off, clutching it to her chest.

When she woke a few hours later, the room was bathed in moonlight and Oliver was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her body. His hand was caressing her face. A slow smile appeared on his face as her eyes opened and focused on him. "Hey sleeping beauty," he whispered.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here," she whispered back, half asleep.

"Had to see you."

"How was your workout?" She moved back into the bed and he slid in.

"Good. Tiring. Hard to keep up with the superheroes." She snuggled herself into his arms. "You are a superhero, Oliver Queen. You saved me."

He brushed the hair from her forehead where he dropped a quick kiss. "Thanks, sidekick."

"Mmm…" And then she fell asleep, feeling safe nestled in his arms.

He watched her, feeling sleep steal towards him. He knew he should get up, should leave before he fell asleep because they cound't be found together. But he selfishly wanted just a few… more… minutes… His eyes slid shut.

From the corner of the room, hidden in shadow, Bart Allen stared, hard-eyed, at the couple. When he'd returned from his run, he'd been just in time to see Oliver slipping into Chloe's dark room. He'd supersped in after him, careful not to brush against Oliver and hidden in the corner to watch. Oliver had never noticed because the window was open and a slight breeze was coming in.

Not that he'd had to hide really… the two of them wouldn't have blinked if Bart had done cartwheels with sparklers in his hands. They liked each other. Oliver was in love with her. With _his_ Chloe. He gritted his teeth. No. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! Chloe was supposed to be his. He sped out, the wind ruffling their blond hair. They stirred then settled more deeply against each other.

He ran through the streets of Paris, gasping for air he didn't need. Finally, he stopped, chest heaving.

Chloe…

God, Chloe…

He knew that they flirted and it was lighthearted and was supposed to mean nothing but it did mean something. To him it was something. It was everything. He frowned. But she didn't take him seriously. No one took him seriously. Well, he'd show them. He moved towards the nearby buildings, to one in particular and knocked on the door.

¥ ¥ ¥

Chloe's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

The sheets heaved up on the other side of the bed as Oliver landed on his feet on full alert mode. "What is it?" He was wide awake and padded around the room looking for anything out of order.

"Nothing. I just feel like something's wrong."

He came back to the bed and sat down, wrapping his arms around her. "I thought someone was in the room the way you bolted up. You scared me. C'mon." He rubbed her arms. "It's two o'clock in the morning. Go back to sleep. Don't worry. I'll stay with you." He kissed her shoulder and lay back down.

She stared out the window on the sleeping city of Paris for a few minutes before lying down again. Oliver wrapped his arms around her again yet, she couldn't close her eyes and fall asleep for a long time.

¥ ¥ ¥


	9. Chapter 9

¥ ¥ ¥

Oliver's eyes snapped open and he sat up, surveying the room.

Nothing.

Just like the last few nights.

He got up and padded silently through the apartment, checking the locks, the security system, the windows, the balcony, Chloe. It had become a ritual the past few days. Making sure everything was locked down, safe. Pushing open the door, he entered, closing it behind him with a soft click.

She was sleeping peacefully, thank god. The past couple nights she'd woken up the whole apartment with her screams…

¥ ¥ ¥

"_Just nightmares," she reassured, face red with embarrassment. "Ridiculous, huh? I don't even remember them." She gave a short laugh that sounded fake, even to her own ears. _

_The five men crowded around the bed, worried faces peering down at the small blond. They didn't look convinced. _

"_Really, it's fine. Probably just jet lag." She laughed again, avoiding their eyes. _

_Finally Oliver sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Alright, everyone back to bed." He nudged a sleepy Bart beside him. "Let's go." _

_Clark was the last to leave, stubbornly hanging in the doorway. "I can-"_

"_Clark, I'm fine."Chloe finally met his eyes, putting her determined face on. "Go to bed. Everything's fine now." _

_He nodded. "If there's anything…" _

_She nodded. "I know." _

_He left, shooting an envious look towards Oliver who was obviously not leaving. In the past few weeks, he'd slowly replaced the raven-haired farm boy as Chloe's confidant and Clark didn't like the feeling. _

_Oliver shut the door and moved back to the bed. "You're not fine, Chlo. This is the third night in a row. What was the dream?" _

_She shrugged, looking out the window. "Jimmy. Jimmy and my guilt. I should've been there. I should've remembered to protect him… I should've known better by now." _

_He sat, sliding an arm around her and pulled her firmly against his body. "It's not your fault, Chloe. Lex is a monster. What could you have done? Put everyone around you underground? They have to live their lives on their terms. Otherwise, we'd all be hiding under a rock. Jimmy loved you. He didn't blame you." _

_She nodded slowly, feeling his reassuring heartbeat, strong and steady against her ear. "It doesn't make it hurt any less." _

_He kissed her hair, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "Why now Chloe? Why are the nightmares showing up now?" He remembered the first week after they'd found out about Jimmy. She was a mess, barely eating, barely sleeping, which wasn't really a change but she became a ghost, almost catatonic. He'd slept with her every night, holding her close, trying to bring her back. The second week, she started talking and that seemed to help. But he still came in every night, slid into bed and slipped his arms around her. Although she didn't acknowledge him, she'd relax and fall asleep within minutes. The third week, she asked him if she could try sleeping on her own. He'd agreed but still lay with her, waiting for her to fall asleep before slipping off to his own room. _

"_I don't know." She turned to hug him tighter, suddenly realizing that he was wearing nothing but pajama pants, tied loosely at the waist. "Oliver?" _

"_Mmm?" He raised his head and peered down at her. "What is it?" _

"_Maybe you should…" She pulled back, pulling the sheet up to her chin self-consciously. _

"_Seriously? You're getting shy on me now?" He shook his head in wonder. _

_She blinked at him, trying to smile and frown at the same time, unsuccessfully. "We've just never…" _

"_I sleep in boxers with you and you think nothing of it even though it's the only thing I think of when I'm lying next to you. Now, when it's a purely comfort thing, you think of sex? Seriously?" _

_She blushed at his confession. "I know that you and Lois… well, you guys were pretty hot and heavy from the beginning and I just…" _

"_What? Thought I was getting antsy and frustrated? Give me a little more credit than that. You know, guys aren't always thinking of sex, contrary to popular belief." He climbed into the bed, leaning back against the headboard and reached towards her. "Forget about it. It's not going to happen until you're ready. He smirked. "And if you think you're ready, you're still not and we're still going to wait." He paused. "If only to make you feel what I'm feeling right now… " _

_She allowed him to pull her against him and settled herself in his arms. Closing her eyes, she relaxed against him, a small smile playing on her lips. _

_Just when he thought she was asleep, she murmured, "Oliver?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thank you." _

¥ ¥ ¥

He wanted to suit up, to go out and work off some of this frustration but knew that it was too dangerous. He couldn't be seen out in case Lex found out. Then they'd have to move again. He moved to the window, peering out at the streets below. It seemed quiet. Too quiet. None of his contacts had heard of any activity in Luthorcorps. It was as if they were waiting for something and that scared him more than anything. This was when Lex was most dangerous – when he planned and schemed. Just before the big bad happened.

He knew something was coming. Otherwise why would Lex be here? He knew something and that scared Oliver because he had no idea how or when or even what it was. But he did know that it involved Chloe and that was what made it hard to swallow.

¥ ¥ ¥

_Bart paced back and forth in front of the desk. "Why don't you just go in now and grab them? They're asleep, there's minimal defense, Ollie's getting sloppier the more distracted he gets by Chloe, and the other guys are just as lulled." His throat tightened. He wanted this to be over and done. He wanted Chloe safely away from Oliver. "C'mon." _

_Lex closed the laptop. "Sorry Allen. We're doing this my way. You're not under any suspicion and I need more information." _

_Bart stopped. "Information about what? I can give you any info you need and you can get the rest after you capture them. If you wait too long, it just gives them more time to figure this thing out. To figure me out." _

"_I don't care. You came here to me, remember. You want to betray your team and there are risks you have to take. I'm not ready for them yet and if Clark is as super powered as you claim, I'd like to catch him as well. So find a way to get him here in Paris and then we'll talk." _

_Bart ground his teeth to keep himself from saying something he would probably regret. "Fine." He spun on his heel and was gone in an instant. _

_Lex opened the laptop again, pulling up the window of Chloe's bedroom. She was lying peacefully asleep in bed, her blond hair splayed across the pillow. He raised a finger, stroking her screen form. "Soon, Chloe. Soon you and your power will be mine. Then there's nothing Queen, Green Archer or not, will be able to do to stop what that will mean." _

_From her hiding spot in the next room, Lana put a hand to her mouth. _Oh god

¥ ¥ ¥

Chloe's eyes met Bart's and he gave her a weak smile before dropping his eyes to the floor. He moved out of the room noiselessly and watched until Oliver had joined Chloe at the table, two blond heads bent over a stack of papers. Papers that pertained to the next mission. He paced through the apartment, trying to act as nonchalant as he could. Victor was in his room, powered down, and A.C. was downstairs doing laps in the pool. The coast was finally clear.

He slid into Oliver's office and stuck his jump drive into the side of the Ibook, copying the last day's updated intel. He felt a twinge of guilt because Ollie was the one who had found him and taken care of him and done so much for him. But he knew that it would work out in the end, it would get Chloe back, away from him. He couldn't quite brush off that guilt though. He tried to harden his heart. Oliver did deserve it. He was twisting Chloe, keeping her from being great. She was now his sidekick, his lackey. She deserved better than that. She deserved to be the best.

And if the only way Bart could give that to her was to join forces with Lex Luthor, then so be it. Bart was the fastest person on Earth. If Lex didn't play by the rules then he'd simply take Chloe and be gone in the blink of an eye. Lex would never find them and she'd be safe.

Oliver wasn't keeping her safe. He was putting her right into danger. She needed to be protected. She shouldn't have this kind of life. If Lex could help Bart get her away from that, then so be it.

The files finished copying and he pulled out the jump drive.

"What're you doing Bart?"

Her voice, so soft, so innocent cut him to the core.

He closed his eyes momentarily and swallowed hard then turned to the doorway, trying to smile, trying not to look guilty. "Chloalicious. Didn't hear you there. I needed some info before I jet off and I didn't want to bug you guys so I just came in and got it myself." He was getting better at lying, he noticed contemptuously. Things were twisting inside him that he knew would never come clean again. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"I came to get some files..."

They were both lying and both knew it.

She looked at him, cocking her head to the side. "What are you really doing here, Bart?" she asked, laying a hand on his arm. "You've been jumpy and spaced out the past week. What's going on?"

"Look, Chlo..." he took her by the elbow and walked her further into the room, shutting the door. "Something big's coming and I don't want you in the middle of it. I can't tell you now but I need you to be careful and make sure that you're going to be okay."

She stared at him. "Bart, what did you do?"

"Don't worry about it. I've got it taken care of. I've got you taken care of. You just have to trust me."

She started for the door. "Bart, whatever it is, we have to tell Oliver and the others. We have to warn them."

His grip tightened on her arm and he pulled her back. "Wait. You can't. You can't tell Oliver because, well, because you just can't. He'll kill me."

She stopped struggling and faced him, her face opaque and icy calm. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I'm sorry Chloe. It was the only way to save you. So now that you know, I have no choice but to take you now." He wrapped an arm around her squirming body, covered her mouth with the other hand and was disappeared in a red blur.

¥ ¥ ¥


	10. Chapter 10

I know, I know, it's been awhile... I had a bit of writer's block but here's the next chaper... Reviews are appreciated!

¥ ¥ ¥

"Put me down!"

Bart lowered the struggling blond and she spun around, her fists beating against his chest ineffectively.

"How could you, Bart? How could you?! How could you betray Oliver like that? After everything he's done! He saved you!"

He grabbed her arms. "Calm down Chloe! Calm down! I had to do it. I had to!" He shook her slightly. "He was killing you!"

She yanked herself away, backing away from him. "Killing me? Bart, you're delusional!"

He raised a hand, face crumpling at her retreat. "Chlo... please. Don't be like that. Don't you understand-?"

"No, **you** don't understand Bart. Oliver is trying to stop the evil people are spreading through the world like Lex Luthor and you've turned around and are now helping Lex?" She raised a hand, pointing a finger. "No, you have to bring me back to Oliver. Now. We have to go back. We have to fix this before it's too late."

Bart stared hard at her. "I saved you. I saved you from Oliver and all you have to say is 'Bring me back. Lex is evil.' Don't you know that I know that?" Some of his old cockiness came back. "Lex Luthor has nothing on me. I didn't give him any info that he needed, that he didn't already have. I don't care about Oliver. I don't care about his pissing contest with Lex. I care about you. By the time Lex tries something, we'll be long gone. I can take us to the other side of the world like that-" He snapped his fingers. "You never have to worry about anything ever again."

She had inched away from him until her back was against the door, hand fumbling for the doorknob. "Bart you sound like a lunatic. You think Lex is just going to let you walk away from all this? He's a maniac." She wondered whether she'd be able to get out of the room and lock the door before he could get to her. Close. It would be close.

Before she could make a move, the door swung open behind her and Lex's silky voice reached her ears. "You wouldn't have made it, Chloe." He pushed her back into the room. "It is good to see you though." His hand lingered on the small of her back as he guided her towards the middle of the room. "You weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye, now were you?"

She spun, raising her eyes, preparing to use the full force of her powers on him. "Let me-"

"Go?" He smirked.

Nothing. She could do nothing against him. She could barely see his eyes behind the heavily tinted glasses. They looked like normal sunglasses except the slight greenish tinge when the light caught then a certain way.

"I've been watching you, Chloe. Keeping tabs, if you will, after your little run-in with my men in London." He bent his head, his lips millimetres from her ear, his voice dropping low and seductive, "You're a hard woman to track down, Miss Sullivan."

She felt a breeze and then she was on the other side of the room, Bart standing protectively in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, Lex. You said that after all this, Chloe was mine. You said, I could have her free and clear. That was our arrangement."

Lex cocked his head, indifferent. "Was it? I don't remember. You don't happen to have that contract on you, do you Bart?"

"Bart!" Chloe called out but it was too late. The taser hit him from behind and he crumpled to the ground. She turned to face Lex fully. "What are you going to with me?"

He spread his hands. "Put you in a front row seat in the downfall of the Justice League."

¥ ¥ ¥

"Chloe?" Oliver pushed open the door but found his office empty. His breath froze in his throat and his chest tightened. "Chloe? Chloe?!" He searched the room quickly.

"Boss?" A.C. rushed in. His eyes darted around the room, seeking out potential dangers. "What's wrong?"

Oliver turned, eyes wide. "She's gone. Chloe's not here."

"What d'you mean she's not here?" A.C. questioned, moving into the room.

"I mean, she's not here. She's not hiding in the closet or under the couch cushions. She's just not here." He threw out his hands helplessly.

"And neither is Bart."

They both turned to the doorway where Victor stood.

Oliver frowned. "What?"

"Maybe they stepped out for a coffee?" A.C. offered weakly.

Oliver shook his head. "She wouldn't. She knows that she has to keep out of sight. Especially after what happened last time."

"What about Bart?" Victor mused.

A.C. nodded. "He has been a bit jumpy lately. But it's Bart, man. He's not exactly mastermind material. What would he do with Chloe? Where would he take her?"

Before the other two could reply, a knock on the door made them all jump.

Oliver's eyes darted from Victor's face to A.C.'s. They both retreated into the back bedroom to suit up as he moved to the front door. He pulled it open to find the last person on earth he expected on the other side.

¥ ¥ ¥

"What? Couldn't get tickets ringside and had to settle for HD?" Chloe snarked, glaring at Lex from where she was sitting.

He smiled back. "Ah Chloe. Always a quick comment. Can't have you getting in the way to save your boyfriend and his band of circus freaks."

She froze. _Did Lex know-?_

"I don't know how much money he paid the Green Arrow to get him to work for him but now that's all over. I know where he's keeping them and after tonight Luthorcorps' not going to have any problems with them ever again."

Mentally, she sighed in relief. Bart obviously hadn't told Lex everything. At least he'd kept his mouth shut about that one fact. "What are you going to do, Lex?"

He smirked. "Why? Are you going to beg for their lives? Try to barter for them? I'm going to need a little more than just words if you're going to change my mind."

She closed her eyes in disgust.

"If you're not in the mood, I've got something a little more exciting." He pressed a few buttons on his console and a screen lowered in front of them. It clicked on and sharpened to a view of the apartment complex the Justice League had been staying in.

Her breath hitched and she mentally kicked herself for reacting at all. She hoped Lex hadn't noticed but when she glanced at him and saw his smirk, she closed her eyes momentarily.

"I know, I know, 'How could Lex have known?' Bart lied to you. He gave me everything."

She glared back at him.

"What? No quick quip? Then we'll start the show." He turned back to the screen. "Begin Operation Ares."

"Yes sir."

¥ ¥ ¥

Lana fidgeted, clasping and unclasping her hands. "Mr. Queen."

"Oliver, please, Miss Lang. Do you want something to drink? Tea or water?"

She shook her head. She hadn't even entered the apartment – she just stood in the doorway, eyes wide with fear, jaw clenching and unclenching. "There's something I have to tell you."

"At least come in. It's safer." He moved back to let her in. For a split second when he'd opened the door, rage had filled him. Rage that Lex would use his own wife to get the Justice League. But then the fear in her eyes changed his mind.

She entered, eyes darting around. "I can't stay long. He thinks I'm at lunch with Nell. I need to talk to you about Bart Allen."

Oliver's swallowed hard. "Where is he? Where's Chloe?"

"He had this plan to get Chloe and he was using Bart as a means to an end. He knows everything. About the Justice League. About Chloe being infected. You have to find her. You have to protect her."

He nodded. "We'll get her back. But what about you? Lex could find out about this meeting, Lana. We can protect you."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. But you have to get Chloe away and keep her safe."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I-I don't know."

"I think you do," he pressed. "Lana, you came to help me, help us find Chloe."

"Okay. I think she's being held-" Before she could continue, the building was rocked with an explosion. Her wide eyes met his. "Oh god. He's here."

¥ ¥ ¥

"We gotta go, boss!"

Victor and A.C. came bolting down the hallway in full gear.

Oliver pushed Lana gently towards them. "Get her out of here. I'll be right behind you." He turned to Lana. "Lana, please-"

"Don't worry. I won't."

He moved into his room to get his own gear on. Glancing out the window, he watched the team coming in the front door. No doubt another coming in the back and judging from the regular whoomp-whoomp of rotors overhead, he could bet there was another coming down the stairs from the roof. Good thing he had an exit strategy.

When he got to the exit point, Victor and A.C. were already clipping a harness onto Lana. "Ready?" he asked. "What's the hold-up?"

A.C. clipped himself in ahead. "We were just checking to see if Bart had told Luthor about our exit strategy. Just waiting for you, boss."

Oliver permitted himself a short smile, barely visible under his hood. "So I could be the guinea pig?"

"Nah. Too much of a pansy to go first." He jumped and slid down, landing lightly on the ground. He raised a hand and opened the com. "All clear, boss."

Lana slid next.

As Victor prepared to slide, the door behind them, the first team entered intent on capture, or worse.

"Go!" Oliver yelled. "I'll take care of them!" He turned, slamming the first into a wall, hitting the second in the face, then grabbing the third by the throat. "Go!"

Victor took a last look then jumped.

Oliver threw two more back then ran towards the line, hoping he'd given Victor enough time to get down. He jumped, grabbing for the line and sliding down. He landed hard on the ground, rolling awkwardly. Getting back up to his feet too late, realizing that a fourth team had gone around. Bart had told Lex.

They were surrounded.

¥ ¥ ¥


	11. Chapter 11

¥¥¥

Oliver wondered how on earth they still had their gear on. They'd been stripped of their weapons, wrists zip-tied, led into big black suburbans, and driven to what he assumed was another 33.1 facility. He glanced over at his companions.

A.C. was looking in need of some water, his skin losing colour. If he didn't get water in the next couple of hours, he would be in big trouble. He still managed to send Oliver a wry half smile and a shrug. It had only been a matter of time, he would say. But they'd find a way out. They always did.

Victor's eyes were shifting, the wiring of his mind calculating statistics and trying to look for a way out. He didn't even glance at Oliver, didn't acknowledge anyone else was in the car.

Oliver's eyes shifted up to Lana sitting in the front passenger seat. Between them was a wall of glass, three inches of bulletproof glass.

She looked back, meeting his eyes then lowered her lashes in defeat. Although she was not in zip ties, her fate awaited her at the facility same as the rest of them. There was no longer anything she could do for them.

He regretted that he hadn't been able to save Lana, hadn't been able to get her away from the monster she was about to marry. At least she knew what she was getting into now. Although he doubted she would be able to get out of the marriage now. Briefly, he wondered where Bart was and whether he was okay and then he wondered whether he even cared. Then he realized that it didn't matter because they were pulling into the facility. Soon all of his questions would be answered, whether he wanted to know the answers or not. He prayed Chloe was okay, that she was safe and hadn't been submitted to any sort of pain.

And then they were there.

¥¥¥

Lex watched the cars pull up and the prisoners being led inside. He smiled, glad that his instructions of not unmasking the heroes. He wanted to save that honour for himself. His lip curled as Lana stepped from the SUV and her eyes knowingly rose to meet his own. She knew him, he had to give her that at least. _Oh Lana.__ You would have been a great queen for me and now __you're__ nothing._ He stayed facing the window as they were brought in.

Behind him, Chloe stood as far from possible. Oliver almost didn't notice her. She studied them as they came in.

They stood in the study, a strange band of caricatures. The suits looked out of place, too bright, too cartoon-like. Lex stood, his back to them. Another caricature. Chloe shoot her head. It was a bad Saturday morning cartoon but she didn't know whether this one would have a happy ending.

"Well, well," Lex said, turning. "We meet again, Green Arrow."

Oliver couldn't help but smirk. "But this time, the advantage is yours?"

Chloe had rolled her eyes. Lex did always have a flair for the dramatic.

"So brave hiding behind a mask." Lex strode to the group, fists clenched. He aimed a punch and everyone watched as Oliver's green glasses sailed across the room to land at Chloe's feet.

She scooped them up, eyes never leaving Lex's face.

His had momentarily widened in shock before rearranging to blank. "Oliver Queen. I should have known. All those times... Take the other two out."

A.C. and Victor were led out, leaving Lex, Oliver, and Chloe.

Lex shoved Oliver hard, causing him to crash into the wall.

He winced as his shoulder made impact but refused to call out. Instead, he met Chloe's eyes, trying to convey calm and reassurance.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" He punched the blond in the stomach and when Oliver doubled over, kneed him in the face.

Oliver crashed to the floor, blood running freely.

"Stop it!" Chloe hit Lex in the shoulder and when he turned towards her, decked him full in the face. He went down and she ran to Oliver's side. "Are you okay?"

"That was very stupid, Chloe." Lex said, getting back up and wiping his mouth with the back of a hand. "But if that's the way you want it, fine. Guards!"

Two beefy guards entered.

"Put them in cell seven."

One of the men raised an eyebrow. "Together, sir?"

"Yes." He looked down at Chloewho glared defiantly back. "Let them have these few precious moments they have left."

Oliver didn't struggle as they were led through a maze of corridors until they came to a hall of cells. Pretty much cement boxes with one wall made of glass for observation, the cells were hamster cages. They were shoved in and he managed to stay upright.

Chloe immediately turned to him. "Are you okay? God, Oliver you're bleeding hard."

He moved to the sink spitting out as much blood as he could. "S'okay. You got him back for the both of us."

"Here." She helped wash most of the blood off, then mopped at his face with her overshirt. Hitching up her jean leg, she extracted a Swiss army knife. "They didn't check me as thoroughly as you. Thought I was harmless. Turn around."

As soon as she cut through the ties, his arms were around her. "Thank god you're okay."

"I'm fine, Oliver, I'm fine. But what's Lex going to do with the information he now has on you?"

He shrugged, pressing her closer. "I don't care. As long as we make it out of here alive, I don't care. I've damage controlled worse." His eyes finally opened and he looked up. Lex really was twisted.

Directly across in another cell, stood Bart Allen, gazing guiltily over at them.

Oliver tensed and Chloe turned to look. Bart's eyes shifted to her own and his jaw clenched, one hand coming up to rest on the glass.

_Lex__, you really are one sick bastard_, Chloe thought, turning back into Oliver's arms.

"C'mon, sit down." He led her to the cot and shifted back against the wall.

She scooted so her head rested on his shoulder and his arm slid around her.

"Try to sleep. We need all the strength we have."

She allowed her eyes to close, comforted by the solidity of his arm around her.

¥¥¥

"Lois, there's no need to be so dramatic."

"Dramatic, Smallville? Dramatic?" Her voice rose, tinged with panic. "My cousin, who is wanted for corporate espionage, calls me or e-mails me every day to tell me she's okay. She hasn't done either for three days. Her phone is off, her e-mail hasn't been checked, I know because I put a trace on the e-mail to notify me when it's opened. So yeah, I'm a little dramatic. And I think you need to be _more_ dramatic. So get dramatic!"

Clark frowned. He had been secretly worrying about Chloe ever since he'd heard Lex had left Metropolis for Paris – the last place Chloe had been. Then he sighed. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Lois smiled. "That's more like it." She stood up and shuffled some papers. "Well, I'm going to do some research. I know how bad at that you are so maybe you can go try to talk to people at Luthorcorps?"

"Sure. Meet you back here in a couple hours?"

She turned to answer him but he was already gone. "How does he do that?"

¥¥¥

Clark arrived at the apartment in Paris, finding it deserted and stripped. The whole place had been tossed, things were scattered all over the place. "Chloe? Oliver? Anyone?" He found nothing, no clues to what had happened. "What the-" He scanned the room, searching for something, anything that would help him.

Nothing. There was nothing.

He clenched his jaw. He'd have to search the city, block by block, building by building and hope that he wasn't too late.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he had a momentary flash of hope that it was Chloe sending him a message saying they were in deep underground but were fine. It dwindled and died when he finally pulled it out and saw the name.

_Lois Lane_.

"Lois, I haven't-"

"I know where she is."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I'm just pulling onto the Smallville exit," he lied. Hanging up, he supersped off.

When he arrived, Lois opened the door with a smug smile, despite the current events. "What would you do without me, Smallville?" She handed him some papers as he followed her inside. "I had a friend who's good with computers hack the Luthorcorps system – I know, it's not easy, believe me – but he did it and I found some interesting stuff." She turned, tapping the papers in his hand. "Seems Lex has gone global on his whole 'Net the Freaks' campaign. And I think Chloe knows about it and she's working with people to take him down. That's why I think he's made up this bogus stuff about her and that's why I think he's got her. So, I did a little more digging. Seems Lex went to Paris."

Clark shrugged. "To see Lana. She's there shopping for a wedding dress."

"Exactly. Why would Lex be there shopping for Lana's wedding dress with her? He's not supposed to see her in her dress. It's bad luck." She shrugged at his strange look. "What? I'm still a girl. So, why would he go? So I got this guy to do some more digging. Turns out, Lex opened a new facility there." She smiled triumphantly. "And that's where I think Chloe is. If Lex didn't already have her killed for what she knows."

¥¥¥

Lex stood in front of the glass watching Oliver and Chloe curled up on the bed. It was almost time. Pity the only way to fully understand Chloe's powers was by dissection and extraction. It would be interesting to see how she could harness and command them. But it was just too dangerous. Too many things could go wrong. This was the only way.

Oliver was awake. Lex detected the subtle shifts of his body, the way he pretended to be sleeping but Lex knew better. He pressed a button on the edge of the cell. "Good morning."

Two sets of eyes opened cautiously and eyed him.

"Now don't be like that. I've allowed you time together to say your goodbyes. I'm not totally inhuman, after all. And this is for the good of science. What you can give to the world is amazing, Chloe. You should be proud that you are a part of progress."

Twin glares and silence met his speech.

Finally Chloe broke it. "You don't want progress, Lex. You want power."

He tilted his head. "You know me all too well. Too bad there's nothing you or your friends can do."

¥¥¥

Clark pulled open the door, his mind whirling. What if Chloe was already dead? What if the whole Justice League was dead? He'd had a hard time convincing Lois to let him go by himself. A really hard time. He shook his head. Couldn't think about that now. He had to get in and find out. He was almost relieved when Lex's first security team came towards him, guns drawn.

¥¥¥


	12. Chapter 12

¥¥¥

"Is this where you kill me?" She looked up at him while she walked. "Isn't that a little predictable, Lex?"

"Can't be helped." He was still clutching her arm tightly. "I need you for research. I need your body for science."

"So, to the table then," she said flippantly. Inside, though, she was terrified. Was this it? Was this how it was all going to end?

"Now, Chloe, I'm not a complete sociopath. One last drink and a bit of conversation for the prisoner." He led the way into a converted study. "Scotch good enough?"

It was warped. Lex was warped. How could he be so calm about this? About sending someone he knew to their death? But she knew how. He was deranged, damaged. She accepted the glass but didn't drink it. "I don't know what you want me to say, Lex. You want me to tell you that it's okay, that I don't mind the fact that you are about to kill me and harvest my organs or whatever so that you can continue to wage war against those people you believe are your enemies? That I don't blame you or your thirst for power, your massive ego or your inability to feel any sort of connection to humanity? That I don't think what you're doing is wrong and that I'm not sorry Clark saved you on that bridge all those years ago?" Her eyes glistened with tears. She'd never known pure hatred until this moment. What Lex was doing was wrong. Unimaginably wrong. "You disgust me."

"Don't be so dramatic," he sneered. "What you think has little impact on me. You are a means to an end, nothing more."

¥¥¥

Clark entered the cell area and gritted his teeth. How could one man create so much destruction, so much evil? His eyes searched the cells, seeing people he knew, most that he didn't. As he neared the end of the cells, he found Oliver. The blond archer was breathing heavily, blood seeping from a shoulder wound. His head raised, eyes meeting Clark's.

"Cover your face!" His fist drove through the glass, shattering it. He was beside Oliver in seconds. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Chloe, we have to find Chloe. Lex..."

"We will." He helped Oliver to his feet, allowing him to lean against the Kryptonian. He turned them and found himself looking at a miserable Bart.

"Help him."

He looked down at Oliver who nodded to Bart through half-lidded eyes. "Help him," he repeated.

Clark narrowed his eyes, concentrating his heat vision and the glass melted.

Bart stepped out, subdued. "Look-"

"Forget it. We'll deal with it later." Oliver swallowed hard. "Let's find the others."

After finding the others, they converged to find a plan.

"What are we going to do, boss?" A.C. asked between gulps of water. His skin was an ashy grey but coming back slowly.

Oliver flinched as Victor bandaged his shoulder. "We have to split up. We have to find Chloe."

¥¥¥

"We all know Clark!" Lex was beaming.

Clark stepped into the room, hands lifted in innocence. "Know what, Lex?"

Lex descended the staircase towards him, pulling Chloe along with him. "What you can do. I always knew you were special but I never knew how special. You had great friends, Clark, friends that covered for you. Friends that I never had. Maybe that's why we were friends for so long, why I gravitated towards you. I wanted to be that kind of friend, I wanted to have that kind of friend. But this time you were sloppy. Didn't even take out the cameras."

Clark gave him an easy smile. "Well, I wouldn't deny that I have great friends but I really don't know what you're talking about."

The bald billionaire yanked Chloe forward, causing her to stumble. She grabbed for the banister but Lex pulled her back to him. His gun was levelled at her head. "I'm not stupid Clark so stop treating me like it."

The south door burst open and Oliver entered, the rest of the Justice League behind him.

Lex pulled Chloe around as if to use her as a shield. "Oh, no. Oliver Queen to the rescue. Come to save the damsel from the big bad? I told you I'd take care of you later."

Oliver raised his good hand. "C'mon, Lex. Let's talk about this. Just let Chloe go."

All he got in return was a wagging finger. Lex's eyes were wide, wild with desperation. "Ah, ah, Ollie. This is not a negotiation. I have all the cards. Actually just the one that I needed. You see, I know that none of you-" he emphasized with a wave of the gun towards the Justice League "-or you, Clark are going to do a-n-ything to put Miss Sullivan in danger. Now that I know everything, well, all the better for me. I even have the evidence this time..."

Chloe eyed him. He was gloating, paying all of his attention to Clark and Oliver and none to her. The gun was near her head but wavering. _It would be so easy..._ She glanced up at Oliver, whose eyes were wide and maybe even scared? She tried to convey, 'What the hell am I supposed to do?' without Lex realizing what was going on.

He waited until Lex looked over at Clark and gave Chloe an imperceptible nod. If Chloe had the chance she had to take it. He wished he could rush Lex, could take the responsibility but there was no way he would get there in time, hell, there wasn't even enough time for Bart or Clark to get there in time. They were faster than a speeding bullet but it was too close.

Chloe felt the gun's muzzle brush her temple again. Lex was raving, ranting. Not really paying attention to her. Not a good match for firearms. So should she try to talk her way out or fight her way out? His grip loosened on her arm and she swung her arm at his head. He hit her with the butt of his gun and she fell she landed on the carpet of the stairs, looking at her dishevelled reflection in his glasses, which had been knocked to the floor beside her. She raised her head, eyes locking with his. "Stop. Just stop." Then her eyes closed and the tears escaped.

Oliver made for the stairs but Clark and Bart were faster. Clark was beside Chloe in less than a second, cradling her. Bart went for Lex instead. One hand knocked the gun away, over the railing and his other hit Lex across the face.

Oliver reached her side and Clark moved back, feeling uncomfortable as she threw herself into his arms. "You okay?"

She nodded into his chest, shaking. "I thought that was it. I thought-"

His good arm came around her, "It's okay. It is over and we're okay."

She pulled away. "No, not yet." She moved towards Lex and stood over him.

He looked up defiantly, blood dripping from his lip from Bart's punch. "What are you possibly going to do to me, Chloe Sullivan?"

She glared down at him, turning on the full force of her powers. "You are going to forget this. All of it. Everything. And you'll never remember any of it as long as you live." As his eyes glassed over, she added, "You will have nightmares every night for the rest of your life about the evil things you've done but you won't remember them in the morning. The names and the faces of the people here now will be blanks and you'll never recover them." Her eyes closed then opened again, flashing green, glaring down at him.

He screamed and cowered, curling into a ball.

Then everything went black and Chloe crumpled to the floor.

¥¥¥

She woke in a comfortable bed, the sheets soft and warm. Oliver was sitting next to her, stroking her hair back from her face. "Wh-what? What's going on?"

"Welcome back. You've been asleep for two days."

She took him in, from his freshly pressed suit to his arm in a sling to the wide grin on his face. "It's over?"

He nodded. "It's over. Lex was committed to a mental institute yesterday. All the allegations against you were spun as creations of his shattered mind. Lana was given control of his company and estate and is now making deals to right the wrongs he committed. The boys are off touring because it's not every day superheroes get a day off. Bart's still on edge and has disappeared twice but wants to talk to you. Clark's still here and Lois is to and they want to talk but I wanted to make sure you were okay first."

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you. For everything."

He shook his head. "No, it's me who should be thanking you. I'm glad you discovered my secret and I'm glad you agreed to help the Justice League and I'm glad you showed up at the hanger that night." He moved closer, and despite the awkwardness of his arm in a sling, managed to wrap his arm around her without falling off the bed.

"I almost didn't."

"I know. That's why I called you back."

She looked up at him, a grin forming on her face. "Not 'cause you wanted to hear my sweet voice again?"

"Maybe a little, tiny part of me." He bent his head and kissed her. "Okay, I've taken enough time. You need to rest. Who do you want to talk to first?"

She sighed as he moved away. "Lois, I guess. She must be going crazy. What am I going to tell her? Do I lie? I can't tell her about the JL..."

He frowned, realizing again what she did for him, for all of them. Lying to family wasn't easy. "Chloe-"

"Don't even say it. I'm okay with it. Now go. But promise you'll come back and nap with me. I'm going to be very tired and in need of comfort." She grinned again, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Alright." He left and a few minutes later Lois came in.

"Okay, cuz. I was told to take it easy on you because you're delicate." She snorted. "Yeah right. What happened? How did you get involved with Lex?"

"Calm down, Lois and sit." She scooted over to allow her lanky cousin in crawl in with her. "I was doing a story on Lex, trying to blow him wide open... and then he took me hostage, thinking he could pin it all on me. He was pretty deranged. I guess he finally snapped. Just in time too."

Lois looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds. "That's it?"

"Yeah, I can show you my notes, if you want."

"Nah," she put her arms around Chloe and hugged her. "Just give me a byline."

¥¥¥

Clark entered and sat down on the edge of the bed, eyeing her cautiously. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Clark, I'm fine. Just a little drained."

He patted her leg through the blankets. "Well, I'm glad you're fine. I have to say, Chloe, you scared me. I mean, I know it was necessary but..."

She frowned. "But you think I was too harsh. Playing God. I had to Clark. It was the only way to keep you, all of you, safe. Lex would've kept coming until we were all in labs... or worse."

He brushed a hand through his hair. "I know. But I'm just afraid of what you've had to endure, how you've had to change for me. For all of us."

She reached out to take his hand in her own. "I'm willing to take that burden because I know I don't have to carry it alone."

He nodded miserably. "I know. It's still hard. This is my secret Chloe, the guys' secret."

She shook her own head. "It's mine too now. I was supposed to be Lex's first Justice League casualty, remember? Now we don't have to worry about it."

"I guess so."

She brightened. "Now, tell me something else. How is Paris? I can't wait to get out during the day."

"It was nice. Different. A nice change." He looked up at her shyly. "I took Lana to dinner under the Eiffel Tower. Lois made fun of me but went the night after with A.C."

"Good ol' Lo. So, things are good with Lana?"

He nodded. "It's damaged but we're patching it up. Lex really did a number on her. We're going back to Kansas tomorrow. Now that we know you're okay, we should be getting back. Lois refused to go until she knew you were okay." His brow furrowed. "You are okay, right?"

She smiled. "Clark, really. I'm fine. I'm surprised Lois is willing to fly with you and Lana."

He grinned. "Well, she doesn't know it yet. Oliver's flying us in his private jet so..." He trailed off, his smile growing.

¥¥¥

Bart was last. He slunk into the room and refused to come near the bed, refused to look her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Chloe."

She shook her head. "I'm not mad, Bart. Everything turned out."

"But I-" His eyes darted to her then away to look anywhere in the room but at her.

"Bart, I know that when you like someone it makes you do things that are completely crazy and in your case, maybe feeling invincible amped it up?" She patted the bed beside her. "C'mon. Sit down. It's okay."

He shook his head, studying the pattern of the carpet. "Can't. Look, I know you've forgiven me and Oliver's forgiven me and the other guys but I just can't do it myself. I'm taking off for awhile. I just figured I should tell you."

"Well, thanks Bart. But you don't have to-"

His eyes jumped to hers this time locking. "Yes I do. What I did was wrong. I know that. So I gotta. It's too hard to even look at you, Chloe. And then with _him_? I'm sorry. I'm just not strong enough." And then he was gone.

She reached up to feel her cheek where she'd sworn she'd felt the lightest of kisses.

¥¥¥

She'd fallen asleep before he came back in. She looked so peaceful curled up on her side, her hands balled up near her face. He leaned against the bedpost at the end of the bed watching for a bit. She was gorgeous, amazing, funny, sexy, smart and a million other things he intended to find out.

"Y'know, it's rude to stare."

He smiled. "Can't get anything past you, huh, Watchtower?"

"Come to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

La Fin

Okay, so that's it... what d'you think?


End file.
